


短篇 ［城門］x［矢代鳴海］紅豆魚之爭

by Chocoflakes36



Category: Doctor X - Fandom, 未解决之女, 未解決の女, 未解決之女
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoflakes36/pseuds/Chocoflakes36
Summary: 長篇那邊又有點卡更⋯上兩個星期看了Doctor Y 城門特出，就在想⋯ 她們都在東京，四人可以來個偶遇嗎？畢竟我也超愛 ひるみちこ⋯所以就寫了這篇短的了。
Relationships: ひるみちこ, やしなる - Relationship, 城之內x大門, 城門, 城门, 大門x城之內, 矢代X鳴海, 鳴海X矢代
Kudos: 8





	短篇 ［城門］x［矢代鳴海］紅豆魚之爭

微寒的東京秋夜，矢代拉著鳴海橫過了一個小公園，正邁向遠處一個小小的攤檔，攤檔旁邊掛著一支旗，上面寫著：

［鯛焼き］

鳴海心想被這非自願性的高速步行折磨是自找的。

事緣今晚是矢代去鳴海家的日子, 由於晚了下班，那就只好去了警視廳附近的拉麵店吃晚飯。

因為鳴海清楚了解矢代的食量和她瘦削的身形是完全成反比⋯⋯ 所以提議去買紅豆魚作飯後甜點。

「都是晚了下班的錯⋯」鳴海邊小跑邊撇著嘴說。

「前輩～ 我們走快一點吧～ 店家應該快關門了。」矢代的語氣有點像在哄小孩。

二人到達攤檔前面時，剛巧有另外兩人同一時間到達⋯

「老闆，兩條紅豆魚。」矢代和一個身材高挑、穿得像模特兒一樣的人同時大聲地說。

「呀⋯⋯ 不好意思呢～ 我的材料不夠做四條，只可以做兩條而已⋯ 因為今天生意很不錯，所以我也準備打烊了呢。」老闆看著放材料的盤子，不好意思地說。

聽畢老闆的回覆，攤檔前的二人對上了眼。

鳴海留意到站在「模特兒」身後的人在對自己微笑。鳴海也用微笑回應了對方。

「大門～ 不如下次再吃吧？」身後的人上前看了一下材料盤和還在不好意思地笑的老闆。

「不行！！ 是 城～之～內～ 醫生說因為我做完了艱難的手術而請我吃紅豆魚作獎勵的～！現在我就特別、特別的想吃紅豆魚⋯」大門說［城之內］的時候語氣故意加重⋯

城之內給了眼前孩子氣的人一個白眼。

「Horus⋯ 不如我們去吃別的？」鳴海對看著紅豆魚機動也不動的矢代說。

「但⋯ 前輩剛才說想吃紅豆魚的⋯ 」矢代小聲的吐出了這句話。

鳴海閉上了眼10 秒⋯⋯ 

那是因為我不想妳晚上突然起床說肚子餓，之後在我家到處找吃的啊⋯⋯！！

但身邊有外人的緣故，鳴海決定把話吞了回去。

城之內回頭看了鳴海一眼，兩人突然像想到什麼似的，各自跟身旁的人在耳邊輕聲說了一句話。

「老闆，麻煩一條紅豆魚。」矢代和大門同時說，之後斜視了對方一下。

「是！兩位客人各一條，馬上準備！」老闆對僵局終於被破解鬆了一口氣。

鳴海和城之內發現矢代和大門好像準備一直站在攤檔前「守衛」自己的紅豆魚時，決定走到旁邊的長椅上坐下來。

坐下來的時候她們對望了一下，擺出了一個哭笑不得的表情。

「妳們是刑警？」城之內指了一下自己外套上的衣領，示意鳴海領口上那細小紅色的圓型刑警徽章。

「是的。妳們是⋯ 醫生？」鳴海想起剛才大門的說話。

城之內點了一下頭，微笑看向仍然在攤檔前站着的大門。

鳴海留意到城之內的目光無比溫柔。

「我是麻醉醫。我們今天的手術很複雜，也用了很長時間。期間她又中途改變了原定的手術計畫，所以有一定的風險⋯⋯」城之內的眼裡反射著攤檔的燈光。

「⋯ 因為手術對精神和體力的消耗很大，以往手術後她都會喝一大杯的糖漿⋯⋯」城之內把目光轉向自己大腿上的布質購物袋，「⋯但自從她上次大病後我就勒令她不可以再繼續這奇怪的習慣，取而代之我就會陪她一起吃點甜食。」

「聽起來妳們都是非常優秀的醫生呢！」鳴海看著身旁的城之內。

「她真的是個非常出色的外科醫生⋯」城之內笑看著大門的背影，「⋯也是我重要的 partner。」

鳴海看著城之內的甜笑，感覺到城之內由心而發的幸福感。

「妳看～ 她們好像開始說話了呢！」城之內指著矢代和大門的方向。

鳴海和城之內同時大笑了起來。

「刑警的工作一定很辛苦呢！」城之內帶著笑意說。

「她是那種非常熱血的刑警⋯ 查案時就把所有其他事情都拋諸腦後⋯」鳴海看著連接矢代腳邊，因為燈光而拉得長長的影子。

「⋯ 但也因為她的一頭熱，經常令自己身陷險境⋯」鳴海露出有點無奈的笑容，「之前她也試過因為中槍而命懸一線⋯ 」

「那真的會令人很擔心呢⋯⋯」城之內看著矢代正在和大門興奮地說話的背影。

「但這就是她的性格吧⋯ ？」鳴海看著矢代若有所思地繼續，「⋯ 決定了要保護她心中覺得重要的人和事，就會義無反顧地用盡全力去守護⋯ 有時真的拿她沒辦法。」

「嗯⋯ 聽起來也是個非常暖心的戀人呢～」城之內想起剛才矢代對買紅豆魚的執着是因為鳴海的一句話，她用帶點淘氣的眼神望向鳴海。

鳴海害羞地低頭笑而不語。

此時矢代和大門高興地向她們走過來，二人各自揮動著剛從老闆手裡接過來、熱騰騰的紅豆魚。

鳴海和城之內見到她們那略帶幼稚的舉動笑得眼睛成了一條線。

「呢～ 城之內，原來她是刑警呢！」大門指著矢代。

「人家還在旁邊妳這樣說話很沒禮貌呀！」城之內站起來把布袋掛上肩膊。

大門嘟起了嘴。

「那⋯ 我們回去吧。」鳴海對心滿意足地回到自己身旁的矢代說。

四人道別後就向反方向前行。

「喂～ 矢代！」大門突然回頭大叫。

「嗯？」矢代回頭。

「如果妳之前中槍的地方再痛的話就記得找我喔！」大門捲起了右手三隻手指，做出一個電話的手勢，「⋯ 如果那次手術是我做的話，保證妳一定不會有任何後遺的呢～！」

「知道了！謝謝！」矢代對大門揮手。

轉過街角，在紅綠燈前等待漫長的紅燈轉為綠燈時⋯ 

「那兒⋯ 還會痛嗎？」鳴海皺眉望著矢代。

「哦⋯ 其實都算不上是痛呢。」矢代有點心虛地看著紅豆魚回應，「啊對了，溫度應該可以的了。」

鳴海拿過紅豆魚把魚尾一小段撕了下來，再把剩餘的交回矢代手上。

「前輩就吃這一點點？」矢代看著鳴海在對紅豆魚尾巴吹氣，讓其降溫。

「嗯，夠了喔。」鳴海正準備開口吃的時候，矢代叫住了鳴海。

「妳那段都沒有紅豆餡呢⋯ 吃這裡吧。」矢代拿著紅豆魚遞到鳴海面前。

鳴海笑了一下，扶著矢代的手，小心地咬了一口紅豆魚，再把自己之前撕下來的那部分放進矢代嘴裡。

「好甜⋯」鳴海臉額微紅。

「果然是真的呢～ 兩人分著吃⋯ 比較浪漫。」矢代想起剛才鳴海對自己的耳語，雙耳通紅地咀嚼著鳴海剛剛放進自己嘴裡的食物。

.


End file.
